1 of 2 halves
by nerdalert3407
Summary: Clary Fray just found out her mother is getting married to this creepy guy named valentine Morgenstern. After her mother dies will clary be able to survive the wrath of her new dad or will she get help from the mysterious golden boy.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the mortal instruments series Cassandra Clare does

CHAPTER 1

Hi my name is Clarissa Morgenstern and I'm a shadow hunter. My father Valentine Morgenstern is the leader of a very secret organization called the circle. You may be thinking oh how scary there's something out there called the circle but, let me just begin to tell you how truly scary this really is. My story began just like any other 15 year old girls stories should begin.

TWO MONTHS AGO

Clary's POV

'' Hey Simon what's up''

''nothin much just chillin' I my tight crib''

At that I start giggling, Simon and I have been best friends for the last seven years but, this years he's been acting different. I guess you could say he's been acting like those meat-head jocks at school (always trying to impress the ladies).

''Oh my gosh Simon seriously go back to being normal please. If you're looking for a girlfriend do it the normal way instead of being a total weirdo''

''wow seriously Fray no need to be a downer'' Simon chuckled,

''ok Simon'' All of a sudden the doorbell rang. ''I've got to go there's someone at the door, see you at school tomorrow''

'' ok Fray see ya tomorrow!''

As I sigh and look through the window I see this man with jet black hair and is in at least his mid-thirties standing just outside the door. As soon as I open the door I hear this venomous voice say '' you must be Clarissia Fray. My name is Valentine Morgenstern and I am your mother's new fiancé…..''

Author's note:

Hey this is my first story plz plz plz comment yay or nay.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the mortal instruments series Cassandra Clare does!

Chapter 2

Jace's POV

Ahh today's moving day time to move out of the city and into a smaller town. As I start packing I hear a scream come from down stairs. I throw down my stuff and run down stairs to find Izzy, my adoptive sister, and Maryse, my adoptive mom, yelling at each other.

''why are you two screaming at each other'' I yell at Maryse and Izzy,

'' Because mother over here is moving us to Andes ''

''wait where's Andes'' I ask Izzy,

''Andes is a small town in New York'' Maryse said finally cutting into the conversation,

''wait we're moving to New York!?''

''YES, YES, YES, I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO MOVE TO NEW YORK!'' screamed Izzy on top of her lungs

''I'M GONNA GO UP STAIRS TO PACK'' She screamed as she ran up stairs

As I turn to look at Maryse I see her shaking her head and laughing. Once I'm upstairs and finished packing, we start to head to Andes.

TWO HOURS LATER

I woke to someone shaking my shoulder and telling me we're here, I look up to find my sister Izzy about to pour water on my head. Before she could I got up and ran outside of the car and into the yard, that's when I saw her.

Authors note:

Hey guys I know the story is starting off kind of slow but I promise that I will speed it up soon! Please comment below


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the mortal instruments series Cassandra Clare does!

CHAPTER 3

CLARY'S POV

''WAIT WHAT MY MOM IS SUPPOSED TO MARRY LUKE'' I screamed practically on top of my lungs,

''Ahh Lucian, why would Jocelyn marry him?'' He asked with a smirk on his face,

''OK FIRST ALL WIPE THAT IDIOTIC SMIRK OFF THAT IDIOTIC FACE OF YOURS AND SECOND OF ALL BECAUSE SHE LOVES HIM!'' Well that got his attention.

''Listen here young lady you will respect me for I am your father'' he said in this really low creepy whisper and all I could do is nod and let him inside. Once he was inside I muttered "You are not my father and never will be my father." I guess he heard that because as soon as I was finished speaking he turn around and smacked me in the face. "I am your father now get to your room right this instant!'' was all he said, and with that I went to my room.

My mom didn't come home that night and I had this strange empty feeling inside of me. I had a hard time falling asleep too. I kept thinking about how valentine had slapped me, Luke would have never done that to me, and if he had he would of at least apologized.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke with a start, when I went down stairs I found valentine sitting in the kitchen causally drinking coffee like nothing had happened last night. I just stood there and watched for a few minutes until he had finally spoken up ''we have new neighbors and we are going over to have dinner with them. You need to be on your best behavior and if you're not you will be punished severely.''

''ok'' I say '' but I have one question, why are having dinner over there instead of here?''

'' because there is simply no room here'' He said in a weirdly calm tone. I have to admit its kind off weird having this guy I just met say he is my mom's fiancé, my dad, and move into my house. It's pretty hard to take in, but as long as this makes my mom happy I'm happy or at least try to be.

After we were done changing we started to walk over to our new neighbor's house Valentine had warned me one more time to be on my best behavior ''ok'' was all I said,

''listen here little missy I mean it if you aren't on your best behavior you'll be sorry'' and with that he rang the doorbell. We waited outside for a few seconds until a lady with raven black hair in her mid-thirties came and greeted us. ''aw Valentine Morgenstern long time no see''

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys sorry I had extreme writers block. Once again yay or nah!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the mortal instruments series Cassandra Clare does!

Chapter 4

Jace's POV

While we we're getting ready for dinner someone had rang the doorbell, so Maryse went to go let our guests in.

''Do think the guests are more of mom's clients?'' asked Izzy

''Probably we all know she's always working,'' answered Alec. We all just nodded and got back to work, setting the table. After a while I hear the guests and Maryse's footsteps finally come back in. As I turn around I almost dropped my plate, it was the gorgeous redhead from yesterday. Wait hold up I did not call her gorgeous maybe hot, sexy, or cute. Jace Wayland does not call girls gorgeous or beautiful.

''Jace, Jace, JACE ARE LISTENING TO ME!'' Screamed Maryse,

''mmm what oh yeah I'm listening,'' I replied a little too quickly,

''ok good now these are our neighbors. This is Valentine an old friend of mine and this is his daughter Clarissa,'' huh an old friend of Maryse's this has to be good.  
''Please call me Clary,'' Clary said blushing obviously not liking all the attention on her.

-TIME LAPSE-

Jace's POV

About twenty minutes later we were all sitting at the table laughing and having a good time, until Maryse had to ruin it by saying,

''So Valentine are you still married to Jocelyn, oh and where's Jonathon?'' Right when she had said that Clary started choking on her water. Valentine just glared at Clary and said ''Well Jocelyn has recently left us for Lucian Graymark and Jonathon is going to be moving in with us at the end of the month,''

''Wait Jonathon and Mom died in a car crash last year and that's why I've been in the foster system until you came,'' Clary said looking like she's on the verge of tears.

''Clarissa honey I'm sorry, but Jocelyn left you and Jonathon for Lucian,''

''Ok but one more thing where's Jon?'' she asked sounding sad,

''He is at his Uncle Blackthorn's house waiting to move in to our house,''

''WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR HOUSE. OUR HOUSE MY ARSE.''

''Clarissa Adele Morgenstern lower your voice right this instant and yes I mean our house because when your mother left us she gave up all her custody rights so I am your legal guardian,'' Valentine had said in a deathly quiet voice.

''OK FIRST OF ALL I WILL NOT LISTEN TO SOMEBODY AS IDIOTIC AS YOU AND SECOND OF ALL IM OUT OF HERE BYE-BYE'' she said as she turned and walked out the door. The rest of the night went by in awkward silence and all I could think of was the feisty little redhead that seemed to be stuck in my head. After saying good-bye to Valentine I went to bed but I still couldn't get feisty little red out of my head.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey my peeps (it's okay I already know how awkward I am) ok so I know I'm off to a low start but I promise it will get better soon! Oh and if you find anything wrong just PM me and I'll fix it. Yay or Nay

-nerd out


	5. PLZ read super important

PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ READ

OKAY IN MY OPPINION CLARY IS SUPER WIMPY IN THE BOOK SO I WANTED TO MAKE HER A BADASS. I WON'T MAKE THAT DECISION WITHOUT YOUR GUY'S HELP PLZ COMMENT AND TELL ME HOW YOU WANT HER TO BE.


	6. update

Ok hey guys so here's the thing I don't really think that the plot is working out so I'm going to write a new story. Pm me if you have any ideas/problems or anything. Thx again.


End file.
